Love Isn't My Schedule
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Love Story Prequel. Reader akan berperan di dalamnya. Main cast : You as Lee Dyareum. Kim Jaejung Park Yoochun. Dyareum di minta berpura' menjadi calon istri Jaejung. bagaimana dngan Yoochun? klik dan baclah. kamsahamnida. * *


**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi**

**Main Cast : You, (Lee Dyareum) Kim Jaejung (JYJ) Park Yoochun(JYJ)**

**Co Cast : Park Bom (2NE1), TOP (BigBang), Raina (Afterschool), Gahee (Afterschool), B1A4 dan Banyak lagi, akan di sebutkan jika mereka muncul di salah salah satu chap. **

**::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hyung, apa dia sudah bangun?" Bisik sorang pemuda tampan yang menunjukkan wajah sumeringahnya seperti biasa,

"Ssst, jangan berisik, dia belum bangun" Kata seseorang lagi yang terlihat memegang sebuah kue cup cake yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dengan sebuah lilin kecil di atasnya yang menyala.

"Biar ku bangunkan hyung" Lelaki aegyo yang terlihat tampak sangat muda ini, atau bisa kita bilang maknae dari kumpulan beberapa pemuda di sana, sangat bersemangat, ia mendekati sebuah ranjang gantung ayunan di depannya. "Irona, noona irona" bisiknya halus.

Seorang gadis menggeliat, ranjang gantung ayunannya kini bergoyang kiri dan kanan, ke lima pemuda kini siap menanti dengan wajah sumeringah, mata itu kini terbuka, menampakkan iris hijau tosca persis seperti tenangnya hutan. Mata ibunya. Setengah sadar gadis ini mengucek ngucek matanya agar membuat pandangannya lebih jelas. "Mwo? Gongchan-ah, weyo?"

"1, 2, 3" Hitung pemuda bertopi kupluk dan bergigi kelinci.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, sarahana Dyareum noona, saengil chukae hamnida" sorak lima pemuda dengan begitu senangnya, mereka bertepuk tangan bernyanyi 'selamat ulang tahun' pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. gadis berambuk pendek bermata hijau, berkulit putih, Lee Dyareum.

"Ige bwoya?" Tanya Dyareum terkejut, sambil tersenyum cantik memeperlihatkan gigi rapihnya dia duduk di atas ranjang gantungnya yang terlihat nyaman, di belakangya ada sebuah jendela bundar kecil di mana ia selalu memandang bintang dan hitamnya lautan di saat malam, di mana ia memandang beribu berlian dari permukaan laut karena pancaran sinar matahari. Di depannya, lima pemuda tengah bertepuk tangan, bersorak merayakan hari jadinya lahir ke dunia, salah satu pemuda memegang cup cake dengan lilin kecil di atasnya JinYoung, di samping kirinya ada pemuda bergigi kelinci bertopi kupluk yang menurupi telinganya Baro, dia agak pendek, di samping kanannya pemuda ceria seperti matahari pagi Sandeul, di samping pemuda ceria ada pemuda muda yang sangat muda, berwajah inocent dan selalu tersenyum manis Gongchan, Di samping baro ada pemuda yang terlihat pendiam, badannya proposional, rambutnya di cukur setengah, saat tersenyum, gigi kelincinya membuat ia begitu manis CNU.

"Saengil chukkae yo noona, jangan bilang kau melupakannya lagi?" Kata Gongchan sedikit mengerutkan alis.

"Aniyo, hanya aku benci setiap diingatkan ulang tahunku, aku benci melihat wajahmu?" Semua yang ada di sana terkejut dengan pernyataan Dyareum, Gongchan menunjuk dirinya dengan mulut terbuka, Sandeul yang melongo menoleh pada Gongchan lalu pada Diyareum di depannya.

"We noona?" Persaan Gongchan tidak enak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa salahnya pada noonanya tercinta ini.

"Ne, setiap aku melihat wajahmu, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku ini sudah benar-benar tua" Diyareum tampak bercanda, namun raut wajahnya benar-benar kesal.

"Ya! Noona!" Semua yang ada di sana kesal karena gurauan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sudahlah noona, berhenti seperti anak kecil, ayo tiup lilinnya" Jinyoung menaruh kue di sebuah meja beberapa centi di depan mereka, di sana juga ada tempat duduk kecil tempat mereka biasa bermain kartu atau apalah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, mereka semua duduk di sana, Dyareum terlihat memejamkan mata, make a wish, setelah matanya kembali terbuka ia segera meniup sebuah lilin kecil tersebut. Semua yang ada di sana bersorak gembira.

"Gongchan, Sandeul, Baro, ambil makanannya," Perintah Jinyoung. Ketiga pemuda itupun segera menuju tempat mereka memasak.

"O? Kalian memasak?"

"Ne, seperti biasakan tiap ulang tahun mu?" Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya mendengar apa yang di katakan Dyareum,

"Ne, Gomawo" kata Dyareum tersenyum, sesaat setelah itu mereka memulai acara makan-makan mereka, dan sepertinya mereka akan kembali bekerja sebagai awak kabin kapal yang sibuk.

'Appa, Umma, bogoshpoyo'

::::::::::::::::::

Pemuda executive muda sedang melihat jam clasic yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Dia terlihat gelisah, sesekali mendesah berat, memandang jam berkali-kali matanya memandang keluar jendela, turut serta memantau jalan, pandangannya tenang, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Bisa kau percepat lagi pak Jung?" Katanya sambil terus melihat jam.

"Ini sudah yang tercepat Tuan muda." Oak Kim dengan enggan mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Pak Jung kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sakratis, tetapi pada dasarnya ia Tuan muda yang baik, ia menekan kalimatnya tanpa tatapan mengintimidasi, pak Kim yang melihat dari kaca depan Tuan mudanya itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, Lelaki yang umurnya sudah melampaui seperempat abad itu menginjak pedal pegasnya brutal.

Mobil mewah berlambangkan kuda berdiri itu maju bagai roket, jika kalian memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, di sarankan jangan menaiki mobil tersebut, sesungguhnya Pak Kim adalah profesional, itulah alasan Tuan muda kita yang sedang terburu-buru ini percaya padanya, bagaiman tidak supir pribadinya ini bersamanya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Lama mobil itu melaju kencang, sedari tadi Pak Jung menginjak pedal gas terus menerus tanpa berniat melepaskannya, namun apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Pak Kim menginjak rem tanpa ampun, jika bisa Rem itu mungkin tidak akan kembali ke bentuk semula dan akan tembus ke aspal saking kerasnya Pak Kim menginjaknya, di susul seorang gadis terkulai lemas di atas aspal dengan berbagai bingkisan yang kini berhamburan. Darah kini sudah nampak dan tercium bau amis. Apa yang terjadi? pak Kim dan Tuan muda turun, dia... Seorang gadis berambut pendek berpakaian sedikit lusuh sedang tergeletak dengan kepala yang di penuhi darah.

"PAK JUNG, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS! SIAPA SAJA, PANGGIL AMBULANS SEGERA!" Teriak Tuan Muda sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh sang gadis.

"Umma" lirih gadis malang tersebut .

::::::::::::::::::

Sungguh tidak ada yang mengalahkan angin semilir lautan, bersinarnya lautan karena terpaan mtahari, lembutnya angin yang memanjakn kulit, suasana yang sangat baik untuk merenung moment ini tidak akan di lewatkan oleh seorang pemuda .Yoochun. Park Yoochun. Ia duduk merenung di sebuah kursi, posisinya saat ini sedang tepat di hadapan lautan luas. Namun tampak daratan tidak lama lagi, mereka menuju daratan tersebut. Mereka, ia, dan para awak kabinnya menuju ke situ.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, Welcome home"

"Oppa!" Teriak seorang gadis tepat di telinganya,

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Yochun mendorong pelan kepala berambut ppendeknya.

"Siapa suruh mu melamun, kau pulang kali ini oppa?" Katanya sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Ne, aku akan pulang? Kau puas?" Kata Yoochun sedikit melototkan matanya , dan langsung menoleh kembali ke arah lautan.

"Nah, begitu dong oppa, aku ini yang bertahun-tahun ingin bertemu ayahku selalu tertunda, sedangkan kau? Kau bisa lansung menjentikan jari untuk bertemu keluarga mu" Lee Dyareum kini duduk di tepi kapal.

"Bahaya, jangan duduk di situ, lagi pula siapa yang akan menjalankan kapal jika aku tidak ada? Eh?"

"Ne, uri kapten, aku tidak sabar bertemu ayahku, aku bersiap dulu ne?" Katanya beranjak.

"Tunggu, Dyareum-ah?" Dyareum lalu kembali berbalik, "Saengil Chukaeyo" Katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah hadiah.

"Gomawo oppa!" Dyareum sumeringah melihat hadiahnya.

"Ne, sana pergi kemas barangmu, kita mungkin akan lama di seoul".

"Ne" Katanya sambil hormat ala prajurit militer, yang membuat Yoochun tak bisa melepas senyumnya.

:::::::::::::::

Lee Dyareum gadis dengan penuh harapan yang sedang memegang bingkisan, gadis dengan penuh cobaan dan terpaan, jika sekilas melihat wajahnya kau akan tersenyum menyadari betapa cantiknya dia, jika kau tau siapa dirinya kau akan menangis mengasihaninya, tapi percayalah gadis sekuat Dyareum sangatlah kuat, lukanya, luka dihatinya mungkin ditutupi dengan apa yang telah ia alami selam ini, ia mendapat banyak teman, meskipun semua tidak ada yang bergender sama dengannya namun ia cukup senang, karena ia di lindungi. Ia celingukan mencari jalan, Yoochun, oppa yang tadi ia ajak bicara tak bisa mengantarnya pulang. Ia ingin sendiri, ia bersi keras, kemana teman-temannya Jinyoung dkk? Jika orang yang ia panggil oppa tak bisa mengantarnya, bagaimana dengan dongsengnya? Sekali tolak, maka itu adalah talak. Tiap gerak ada sebuah kebahagiaan, harapan bertemu dengan ayah tercinta. Tasnya berat, tapi sangat ringan baginya harapannya yang sangat tinggi, angan-angannya yang sangat indah kini terpatri di wajahnya yang penuh dengan senyuman, seakan ia mendapat arah tujuan. Selangkah demi langkah adalah pasti, ia tau jalan, meskipun bangunan-bangunan menjulang sangat asing baginya. Ia melap peluhnya, cuaca yang agak kurang bersahabat tak pernah ia pedulikan, kini ia melihat tanda, ia pernah melalui jalan ini, ia akan mnyebrang, dua langkah sepatu tipisnya mengeni aspal, saat suara kloakson itu berbunyi, ia berbalik, namun siapa sangka, senyum itu, harapan itu, sirna begitu saja, apa yang ia rasakan kini dalah gelap, menghilangnya cahaya cairan kental berbau anyir yang bersarang di bagian tubuhnya. Ia sempat melihat kerumunan, ia juga melihat pemuda tampan, namun semuanya gelap.

"PAK JUNG, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS! SIAPA SAJA, PANGGIL AMBULANS SEGERA!" Hanya itu, indra pendengarannya tak berfungsi baik, tetapi, ia dapat mendengar samar-samar suara seorang pemuda.

"Umma" entah, mungkin gadis ini melihat ummanya di kejauhan yang gelap.

::::::::::::::

Prang, sebuah mug bergambar seorang karikatur yang sangat mirip dengan sangat mirip dengan pemegangya terjatuh begitu saja, menjatuhkn kopi yang baru ia buat.

"Noona," Katanaya penuh dengan heran.

:::::::::::::::

Sesaat terasa gelap, tetapi cahaya itu mendekat sebuah cahaya bukan, seorang wanita, wanita paruh baya, ia seperti terlihat kelelahan, namun ia tersenyum, tersenyum seperti malaikat, andai saja wanita ini bukanlah seorang dari istri dari seorang penjahat, aura malaikatnya akan sangat terlihat. Ia tersenyum, hanya tersenyum, mendekat, lalu berhenti. Sesaat melambaikan tangannya. 'Sarangheto' bisiknya.

"Umma!" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal gadis ini bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia bukanlah seorang putri tidur, melainkan seorang gadis yang cantik namun sempat koma beberapa hari. Lee Dyareum.

"Aku piir kau akan bangun dengan membuka mata secara perlahan." 'Tuan muda' yang menabraknya sedang duduk di sofa yang di sediakan rumah sakit. Ia berstelan rapih, tanpa dasi dengan kemeja dan ditutupi jas. Maskuin but trendi. Gaya bicaranya tidak terlalu dingin, menandakan ia bukanlah 'Tuan' yang sombong. Pria ini mendekati Dyareum. "Kau sempat membuat ku kualahan, tapi syukurlah tidak ada dalam bagian dirimu yang terluka parah" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Dyareum yang baru bangun itu bingung bukan main, ia terus saja melihat pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang aneh sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Ah, iya aku lupa namaku Jaejung, Kim Jaejung" katnya sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berkenalan, namun Dyareum malah memundurkan badannya menjauh. "Aku tahu, aku ini masih asing bagi mu, tapi sudah ku bilang kau sedikit merpotkan, aku sudah mencari tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Katanya tak menghilangkan senyum manisnya. Lee Dyareum, gadis yang flashbacknya penuh dengan latar belakang yang kelam, mengetahui apa? Jika dirinya anak seorang kriminal kaya yang bangkrut? Apa itu? Oh Tuhan betapa takutnya ia. "Jangan takut, kau tidak akan ku sakiti, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi Dyareum-shi, aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi calon istriku, bagaimana?" kata Jaejung enteng.

"MWO?" Teriak Dyareum. Dari sekian banyak yang iaingin ktakan akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata itu? Jangan heran aku juga terkejut, apa lagi Dyareum.

"Ne, ne, aigeseo, aku meminta mu ini atas berbagai dasar, pertama.." Jaejung memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau membutuhkan uang tentu saja, untuk menebus biyaya pengacara ayahmu" kalimat Jaejung tentu saja membuat mata Dyareum terbelalak, "Kedua..." Jaejung kini memperlihatkan jari tengahnya membentuk hurup V, sekaligus menemani jari telunjuk yang sendirian, namun Jaejung terlihat kebingungan "Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu alasan yang kuat, jadi, Dyareum-shi, apa kau mau?" Katany lagi tersenyum, "Jebal!" Ia kini menempelkan kedua tangnnnya, dan menampakkan wajah memohon.

"YA!" Teriak Dyareum. Seketika Jaejung melotot, apa yang akan di lakukan Dyareum padanya. "Kau, sudah menabrak kku, kau tahu? Pertama, kau tidak meminta maaf, kedua kau dengan mudahnya memintaku menjadi calon istrimu? Apa kau gila hah?" Dyareum bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memaki-maki Jaejung,

"Berpura-pura" katanya menegakan.

"Aku belum selesai," Jaejung kembali terdiam. "Dan lagi, siapa kau hah? Kenapa kau tahu semua tentang ayahku, apa kau gangster? Kau polisi? Baiklah jika kau polisi, sekalian tangkap aku, agar aku bisa bersama-sama ayahku" Katanya lagi, mengingat ayahnya Dyareum kembali duduk di ranjangnya terdiam, ia ingin menangis, tapi hatinya bersi keras, hatinya bersi keras bahwa ia tidak akan mengangis. Jaejung mendekatinya, ia kembali menidurkannya untuk beritirahat, anehnya Dyareum menurut mungkin karena sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ia menurut saja, Jaejung menarik kursi di dekat Dyareum.

"Kau kesakitan, aku tahu wanita macam apa dirimu, kau ini kuat, tapi... kau tetaplah wanita fisikmu adalah fisik seorang wanita," Jaejung menghela nafas panjang "Aku beri tahu sedikit rahasia, aku adalah pria sibuk, yang di percayakan sebuah perusahaan kecil oleh keluargaku perusahan kecil, hanya itu, sementara sebagian sepupuku memegang perusahaan besar, saat ibuku menyuruhku mencari seorang kekasih, aku mengiyakan, namun saat ibuku memberikanku seorang gadis aku menolak, jujur saja ia bukan tipe ku, jadi aku lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memiliki calon istri, ibuku hanya, ini kartu namaku" Jae mnaruh kartu namanya di desk di samping ranjang pasien, "Aku memiliki firasat kau akan menghilang besok, pikirkan lah matang-matang, ini juga demi ayahmu pikirkanlah baik-baik" selesai itu, Jaejung meninggalkan Dyareum, "Istirahatlah" katanya terakhir sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Dyareum.

Dyareum kini kembali sendiri, ia merenung, ia gelisah, ia mengambil kartu nama di sampingnya dan melihat, seketika ia flashback ke belakang, ia mengingatnya surat dari kepolisian yang ia terima, surat itu meminta Dyareum menyewa sebuah pengacara untuk meringankan beban hukuman ayahnya. Dyareum menarik nafas panjang.

:::::::::::::::::

Di sebuah koridor rumah sakit kini sedang berjalan seorang pria tampan bersetelan jas. Ia nampak terburu-buru. Sampailah ia di ruangan yang ia tuju, sebelum membukanya ia menarik nafas panjang, setelah memantapkan pikirannya, kini ia memegang kenop pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati kamar rumah sakit itu kosong, dia lalu cepat ke meja di mana ia meninggalkan kartu namanya, sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya,

"Dia akan menelpon ku," Katanya percaya diri.

::::::::::::::::

"Woahhhh, yepppo! Yuhu, Aku mau yang itu, Anio, yang itu sepertinya lebih bagus, apa aku beli keduanya sja yah? Yah, sepertinya bagus," Gadis berbie ini sedang heboh memilih sebuah baju, lebih tepatnya beberapa baju. "Selanjutnya kita ke toko mainan, mau apa di sana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri,"Haaaa, keponakanku sepertinya inign mainan baru, selanjutnya kita ke kebun jagung," Dia berbicara seolah, olah memiliki teman belanja, padahal ia hanya sendirian di sana.

Drrrt, Drrrt. Hanphonenya sepertinya bergetar. Gadis berbie ini mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya, sampai ia menemukan benda kotak yang masih bergetar.

"Yobaseo, yogi Park BOM, We? Ommo, Jaejungie? Mwo? Aigesseo, anyoung!" Tutupnya, "Baiklah, ganti rencana, ah tidak, Jaejung belum yakin, kita jadi ke kebun jagung, tapii... apakah di sekitar sini ada kebun jagung? Sudahlah cari saja, ingatlah Bom, kau akan memiliki persediaan jagung yang banyak, yey!" Serunya di tengah jalan, benar-benar gadis yang unik.

TBC.

Yorobeun, authornim comback, eheheheheh, ini adalah prequel dari Love story. Akan banyak bermunculan artis, jadi harap tunggu kedatangan bias anda sekalian, tetapi mian, jika mereka hanya di jadikan guest star, atau semacamnya, namun ada juga untuk cast permanen. Mohon refiewnya chinggudeul.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama. Authornim ini hanyalah manusia biasa.


End file.
